This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Intracellular calcium dynamics is a ubiquitous signaling pathway for the transduction of extracellular stimuli. We had previously completed a combined experimental and modeling study on calcium dynamics in a neuronal cell that continues to serve as a standard for the interaction of theory and modeling that is enabled by the Virtual Cell software system. This system now serves as a convenient model for our studies of Purkinje cell calcium dynamics (SPID0010).